ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane
Bane is the student of Noble, and a friend of Azazel until he had a tragic accident. Xenohart's will took over Azazel and convince him to kill Bane's friends and family. Bane then took the identity of Xenohart to make his dream come true. Appearance Bane has spiky black hair and wears yellow googles that covers his eyes. In his right eye, he has a Rinn which he awakened. He is usually see wearing a long black trench coat with purple shoulder guards. Personality At first he was sadistic and very creepy. After the reboot he is know show as a person who is never serious and is always joking. He always has a smile on his face. After the death of Tendo, he started to become more serious and more active in achieving his goals History Bane attended Noble's school for Martial Arts. He was one of the weaker students. Even though he was weak, he was always trying to get better. He was very popular and had a lot of friends. He even had a lover, that was always supporting him.Bane asked Azazel to be his friends, but he denied saying he didn't want to be. Bane then started to follow around Azazel. One day, thugs started to associate the two, knowing that Bane was weak kidnapped him. His friends asked Azazel to rescue him. Azazel then fought all thugs, but something came over him and he started to attack Bane's friends. He killed all of them, including Bane's lover. This caused Bane to break and he unlocked his hidden power. The two fought and Azazel ended killing Bane. After his "death", his body was stolen by Xenohart's men. Xenohart told him, that he was the one to carry on his will and brought back to life. With his last breath, Xenohart gave him his power and name. Bane then started out on his plan known as the great calamity. He first went and killed all of Judar's family and made him Diablomon's vessel. He set Judar and Diablomon on a rampage as he knew Judar's wrath would make Diablomon stronger. He then lured away the only one who can take down Judar and Diablomon. He fought Noble to the death and ended up killing him. He then took Judar and Diablomon and put them in suspended animation until the next gen was chosen. Bane then stayed quiet until Judar's death at the hands of Wen. He then started the plan for the reboot. Plot Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Strength: Level 10 Speed: Level 8 Durability: Level 10 Reflexes: Level 10 Spirit Energy :Level 8 Rinn When using Rinn, his eyes turn blue with circle rings around them. He gains ability to control time, his eyes speed up and allows him to see opponents movements. It also allows him to create tangible energy constructs. Black Rinn Using Black Rinn, he gains a triangle design in them. He gains the same ability as regular Rinn, but has a stronger use for them. Unlike Jason's Rinn, Gabumon is not involved. Category:Characters